lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 5 Mutated Tea Party
Mutated Tea Party is the fifth act in Volume 1 of the story mode of Love Nikki. Plot Nikki, Lunar, Bobo and Momo have now officially arrived to the Tea Party in Wintermount! There's a huge problem, though: their new friend and fellow model Bai Jinjin has run off after a fight with her boyfriend and stylist Zhong Lizi, so before they do anything in the Party, they must find her. And after that, it's time to get their stands and wardrobes ready for anything. Stages V1: 5-1 Girlfriend is gone! * Possible Drop: Obedient Girl-White, White Fog (Maiden), Maple Ninja, Fashion Pioneer-Boy (Princess) * Style: Simple, Lively * Key Words: Simple and light tracksuit * Style Notes: Simple, Lively, Cute, Pure, Cool V1: 5-2 Search the Tea Cafe * Possible Drop: Casual Shorts-Blue, Pearl Hairpin (Maiden), Vanilla Milkshake (Princess) * Style: Simple, Elegance * Key Words: Disguise ourselves as waiters and waitresses * Style Notes: Simple, Elegance, Mature, Pure, Cool V1: 5-3 Strange Woman * Possible Drop: Lime Coat, Ordinary Short Hair (Maiden), Forging Ahead (Princess) * Style: Gorgeous, Elegance * Key Words: Cold and classy clothes * Style Notes: Gorgeous, Elegance, Mature, Pure, Cool, Gothic V1: 5-4 Elopement! * Possible Drop: Fresh Peach, Silk Lake (Maiden), Marine Flower, Azure Flower (Princess) * Style: Ninja Outfit or Kimono Dancing * Key Words: The opponent is a female ghost ninja * Style Notes: Gorgeous, Elegance, Mature, Sexy, Cool, Kimono, Dancer V1: 5-5 Meet Royce Again * Possible Drop: Perfect Senior, Maid's Overalls (Maiden), Orchid Dream (Princess) * Style: Gorgeous, Elegance * Key Words: Icy maid Neva * Style Notes: Gorgeous, Elegance, Cute, Pure, Cool, Maiden V1: 5-6 Bookish Girl Timi (3) * Possible Drop: Student Socks-Blue, Apricot Leaves (Maiden), Cowgirl (Princess) * Style: Chinese Republic Style Clothes * Key Words: Traditional student uniform * Style Notes: Simple, Elegance, Cute, Pure, Warm V1: 5-7 Manga Artist Annabel (3) * Possible Drop: Sheep T-Shirt, Wasteland Necklace (Maiden), Sweet Chocolate, Manor Flower (Princess) * Style: Bohemian Long Dress * Key Words: Reference the Bohemian style * Style Notes: Gorgeous, Lively, Cute, Pure, Cool, Bohemia V1: 5-8 Winter Clothes of Arctic * Possible Drop: Gentle Waiter-Shoes, Yellow Rose (Maiden), Red Cloak (Princess) * Style: Simple, Elegance * Key Words: Warm and neutral style * Style Notes: Simple, Elegance, Mature, Pure, Warm V1: 5-9 Office Lady Vivi (3) * Possible Drop: Cozy Shoes, Reind (Maiden), Denim Scarf (Princess) * Style: Gorgeous, Elegance * Key Words: Classy lady outfit * Style Notes: Gorgeous, Elegance, Mature, Sexy, Cool V1: 5-10 Rival Appears * Possible Drop: Suspender Skirt-Blue, Vigorous Girl (Maiden), Firelight, Lotus Pendant (Princess) * Style: Gorgeous, Elegance * Key Words: Refined and gorgeous, by a famous tailor * Style Notes: Gorgeous, Elegance, Cute, Pure, Cool V1: 5-11 Aim for Best Stylist! * Possible Drop: Athletic Maiden, Flower Bud (Maiden), Red Apron (Princess) * Style: Beautiful Agent Suit * Key Words: Looks like a very skilled agent * Style Notes: Simple, Lively, Mature, Sexy, Cool, Swordsman V1: 5-12 New Journey * Possible Drop: Sneakers-Green, Sexy Lace (Maiden), Reindeer Hat (Princess) * Style: Simple, Elegance * Key Words: Modern style Cloud Empire apparel * Style Notes: Simple, Elegance, Cute, Pure, Warm, Modern China, Republic of China V1: 5-S1 Master and Servant * Possible Drop: Cheese Stick (Maiden), Sapphire Sea (Princess) * Style: Cute, Pure * Key Words: Cute and Warm Winter outfit * Style Notes: Simple, Elegance, Cute, Pure, Warm, Winter V1: 5-S2 Seashore City * Possible Drop: Outfit Clash (Maiden), Denim Earring (Princess) * Style: Simple, Cute * Key Words: Sailor Outfit * Style Notes: Simple, Lively, Cute, Pure, Cool, Navy V1: 5-S3 Sexy Doctor * Possible Drop: Love Lock (Maiden), Oceanic (Princess) * Style: Simple, Elegance * Key Words: Elegant Simple White Uniform * Style Notes: Simple, Elegance, Cute, Sexy, Cool, Paramedics Target Suits The most famous apparel group in Apple Federal released a set of wasteland style outfits recently. Now go collect the Flower of Wasteland set! * Wilds Flower: Whole Chapter * Beautiful Agent: Stage 5-11 (Top and Bottom) Category:Chapters Category:Volume 1 Category:Chapter 5 Mutated Tea Party